High- flame invasion
by Lemon-Lord-Mistress
Summary: Tsuna was scared, no, cross that out; he was fucking terrified. All he could remember was waking up in a mysterious place not known as Namimori, Japan and that left him scared shitless. He was lost and lonely without his mother and what's even worse, there are creepy men and women wearing mask trying to kill him. Oh can someone help him? -crossover with tenkuu shinpan- parings: ?
He didn't expect to wake up to a dead body, a dead body whose head had been blown off and the insides of the brain splattered on the floor. The smell of blood wafted through the empty room, making flies swarm around the crushed human, their stingers picking at the flesh. Tsuna felt bile rise up but swallowed it down as his body froze up in fear as he stared directly into the dead mans eyes, the faded life made him still but he almost screamed and jumped up when he heard the scraping of metal against concrete, the noise made him cringe as he feared to look back. His breathing grew erratic as his body shook. He was scared, he didn't know where he was and there was a dead man before him and there's most likely a serial killer making that noise. Out for his life. Gulping, Tsuna slowly turned back and whimpered as he scrambled to get up, his foot ended up getting caught on the persons jacket, making him trip. With a cry, he felt the weapon the other was holding slam down next to him.

Tears gathered up in his eyes as he ran out of the double doors. His body slammed into the wall from clumsily running but he pushed against it and ran down the hallway. His jacket swayed from running too fast that it almost got stuck on one the stair bars but he didn't care. He had to leave! He had to find his way home!

He knew he wasn't athletic but it was a flight or fight response and no way in hell was he going to fight a killer. A killer who will probably torture him and cut him to pieces to enjoy his pleas and cries. Shaking his head, he felt his legs ache along with his brain pounding against his skull but he continued onward. He then looked at the doors through the corridor and slowly reached for the handle and juggled it but found them all locked, even the elevator said "No entry to the ground floor." How the hell was he supposed to escape then? Suddenly he heard the sound of metal and felt chills run up his spine as he turned the corner and found the stranger at the other end of the hallway. "No," he whispered to himself as tears weld up in his eyes, his whole body shook more violently as the man crept closer and closer. Slowly he turned and ran back the hallway he came from and up the stairs, his worn out sneakers clattered against the tiled floor, making his whereabouts known to the killer. He couldn't help himself but yell out for help.

"Anybody! Please help me! Please!"

He continued running until he saw an open door and pushed through it, his foot slipping over the small step and he fell to the ground. His body grew so tired as he tried to push himself up, tears fell onto the concrete floor as all he wanted to do was to go home and wake up from this hell. "Please," he pleaded as he crawled on his knees to the gate. His arms were shaking badly and he had trouble moving. He felt weak as if when you're about to get on the most scariest ride at the theme park and you're that one person that's going to throw up. Yeah, that's how he felt, either that or watching a new scary movie. Literally. He was too busy thinking on how the hell he got into this situation that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Finally snapping out of his daze, he looked over the fence and let out a small cry as he was really high up above the ground, then it hit him. He wasn't in Namimori, the building looked more like a metropolis and Namimori never had anything like that. The town he grew up in was calm not dangerous!

Letting out a shaky breath, he ran a hand through his hair, gripping it softly as he whimpered from wanting to cry. Slowly Tsuna thought of a way to escape from the mad man who wanted his head on a silver platter, but he didn't know a way out. He didn't even know where he was dammit! Scrunching his eyebrows, he patted his pockets for anything and found his phone. Curiosity got the best of him so he he turned it on and found no signal, not like he was surprised, but he continued to scroll though his contacts and dialed his mother. Tears formed as he heard the service was unavailable and he scrolled though the rest of the contacts and found "Father." He quickly clicked it and he received the same thing, no service. Tears cascaded down his checks as he wanted to be home. Where his mother cooked and smiled and cared for him. Now he was going to die without saying 'I love you' or 'goodbye.' Sniffling, Tsuna looked back at his phone and scrunched his brows as he saw unfamiliar names in the listed in his contacts, "Who's Gokudera Hayato-"

Tsuna gasped as he felt a stinging sharp pain in his head. Quickly rolled over to the side and shoved his phone into his pocket. He screamed as the concrete underneath him cracked from the impact of the swing and Tsuna had clumsily dodged it, to his surprise. He tripped over his feet as he looked around the rooftop for a way to escape, his head pounding with head heartbeat, and quickly saw a rope bridge attached from the building he was on to another. Tsuna gulped and quickly walked over it and found it to be a bad idea as the whole bridge moved with his pace. He let out a yelp as he felt the whole bridge tilt to his left and his eyes widened as he gripped the opposite rope. Looking back he found the killer was not following him and hesitated before speaking. "H-Hello?"

"Can you s-speak?"

Then the stranger moved forward as he started to run toward Tsuna, making the other scream and grip onto the rope tightly. His heart skipped rapidly as blood was shot from the bat and the nails carried bits of flesh. His eyes widened as he felt himself move.

"No! Please Stop!"

Suddenly the whole bridge tipped over and Tsuna screamed as he felt himself fall from the rope bridge but to his surprise, he was lunged forward as his arm was stuck in between the rope, making him cry out in pain as he stared down. He felt himself breathless as he starred down at the killer, who was falling from the bridge and his body was splattered against the concrete. Tsuna cried as he heard the others bone break against the impact and slowly, with shaky hands, pulled himself up carefully with his remaining strength. On his knees, he crawled toward the other end and walked the rest of the bridge with shaky legs and collapsed when the was did it! He cried loudly as he curled himself into a ball, his whole body shook as he thought of his mother. Oh his precious mother must be worried for him, he needed to find a way out and fast. He had to see his family again. With a cry, he sat up and brushed his tears away and looked around.

"There has to be a way out, please God, there has to be."

Shakily he stood up and walked over to the railing and saw the other buildings, his eyes squinting to see if he could find anybody but he saw no one. The whole city was empty. The wind started to pick up and his brown chestnut hair swayed with the wind. "What-"

"Help me! Please someone help!"

Tsuna quickly turned around too quickly and groaned in pain as he saw a woman on the building that was behind him, quickly he ran to the other side and leaned over the railing. His body almost falling over as he stared at the ground. The woman from the other side saw Tsuna and yelled out to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please help me! He's coming! The masked man is coming! i don't want to die!"

Tsuna gulped and stared at the woman with questioning eyes and let his mind wonder, 'masked man? d-didn't he die or-' Tsuna quickly shook his head and drew closser into his inner thoughts but was cut off by a scream. Tsuna looked up and gasped when he saw another man with a bloodied coat walk up behind the woman. His eyes grew wide as he felt himself tense up. "It can't...be... There's more?!" The brunette quickly shouted to himself as he felt his mouth run dry. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth and let out a yell. A yell telling the other to run, and run. The whole empty city echoed with his screams and the lady walked backward yelling "no" and "please." Tsuna was scared, not for him but for her. He didn't want this. She defiantly didn't deserve this.

"Ma'am! Try to find a bridge connected to the building and walk across it! Find it and run!"

Tsuna saw the lady grow restless as she clenched the fence tighter as she bent over. Her body moved slowly as she whispered 'make it go away' and 'help me.' The teen didn't want an innocent lady to die, no, it was wrong. Who the hell is doing this? Why are they doing this? Oh God he just wanted the lady to be safe, he doesn't want to her to die, at least not like this. That woman must've woken up like him, confused and scared. Hell who wouldn't be?

The brunette almost yelled when he saw the lady walk over to a gap in the fence and smile before she slowly leaned over. Her body almost completely falling but she still gripped the fence. Tsuna yelled and pleaded for the woman to stop but she just smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' before letting her body fall over. The woman's hair blew against the wind as the concrete floor grew closer. Tsuna's eyes widened as he screamed. His hands clenched the railing tightly, making his knuckles white.

"NO!"

The sound of bones cracking echoed the dense buildings, making Tsuna sink to his knees in despair as the masked man turned his heel and walked away. The brunette cried for the nth time and his shoulders shook. He questioned everything, he didn't want to end up like that, no, he wanted to help people like that even if it meant risking his life. No one deserved this, no one. Whether they may have done something bad they still didn't deserve to die like this. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna banged his fist at the ground, his pinky turning purple as tears smothered the dirty floor. That is his goal from now on, to help those in need till he escapes this shitty hell hole.

A/N: A quick thing i wrote since i finished reading Tenkuu Shinpan. Holy crap guys, it's amazing(aside from the panty shots and bra shots and crap) but it's absolutely amazing. Why did i think of this? Well on the characters named Mr. Mask looks like adult!Reborn and it gave me an idea cause holy shit. They have differences but man he reminds me sooo much of Reborn just slap the mask on him and BAM! I might update this at random since it depends on how i feel so yeah, screw my life.


End file.
